


Love Hurts

by MightyMidget



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apologies, Begging, Blood and Injury, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Up, Masochism, Masochist Oswald, Name-Calling, Pain, Rough Sex, Sadist Edward, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whipping, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: "Very well. Slow and painful...it shall be!"Edward will make Oswald beg, using any method he can.





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So after the best conversation on the Nossie/Nygmobblepot Facebook page (Check them out by the way, fantastic group of people!), we got into what can only be described as a 'Fic Off'. This is my contribution! Drop me a comment, let me know how I did!

When Oswald awoke the first thing he felt was pain...no surprises there, he was used to waking up this way. His back ached, and the more he came around the more he realised what it was that was causing his discomfort. There was a rope bound tight around his wrists, the coarse material sharp and unyielding against his skin, and as his vision cleared he followed the line of it up to the darkened ceiling above him. With consciousness came pain, sharp stabs in his strained shoulders and down his spine, but his leg hurt he most. The rope suspending him had been pulled so high that his toes barely skimmed the grimy floor beneath him, and he guessed he had been trussed up here for a considerable amount of time, if the cramps in his twisted leg were anything to go by; also the cold air against his bare skin wasn’t helping. Edward, for who else would be stupid enough to kidnap him instead of killing him outright, had taken the liberty of stripping him down to his boxers.   
  
_“Well”_ Oswald thought as he shook his head wearily. _“At least now you can say, without a word of a lie, that Edward Nygma was desperate to get you out of your clothes.”_ The thought made him chuckle, but it quickly turned to a groan as another slither of pain ran up his spine.  
  
“Morning, Sleepyhead!” Ed’s voiced cooed from somewhere close behind him, and Oswald tensed abruptly but kept silent. “I am so happy you’re awake, I was worried I’d have to start the fun without you!” The mans dark chuckle gave Oswald a completely different kind of chill across his skin, one he most certainly didn’t want to analyse too closely. He was already aware he was messed up, no need to labour the point. He felt Ed’s fingers skim the back of his neck, nails digging into his flesh, and he couldn’t help but chuckle again. It was a nervous habit, one he had no control over, and the fact that it made Ed tense behind him only made it all the funnier.   
  
“Something amusing you’d like to share Oswald?” Ed asked and with a strength he didn’t know he had Oswald whipped his head back, laughing manically when he felt the back of his head strike Edward’s face. The man behind him cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, Oswald heard his shoes skid on the damp floor as he went down, and he turned his head as far as he could so Ed could see him clearer.  
  
“First rule of torture, Edward. Never allow your ‘Victim’ any freedom of movement they could use to their advantage. You appear to have forgotten our lessons, Eddie.” Oswald grinned when he heard Edward growl, scrambling back to his feet and stalking around him until he was finally in view. Os’ eyes scanned the space between them, eyebrow raised in mockery; even as Edward paced back and forth in front of him he kept a standard five feet space between them. Good. He may have ruined all future chances of hurting Edward by making the man wary of approaching him but he’d be damned if he was going to show any weakness to this petty little runt. It felt especially satisfying when Ed removed the hand covering his face and revealed his busted and bloody nose. He grinned smugly at Ed’s snarling face.  
  
“You think you’re pretty clever, hurting the man who holds your life in his hands?” Ed growled, almost taking a step towards him but stopping short, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Oswald. He tilted his head to the side, eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
“Yes, yes I do. I am smarter than you certainly...” Oswald replied, bobbing his head excitedly even as Ed scoffed at him.  
  
“You are tied up and at my mercy!” Ed yelled, his anger bubbling up as Oswald continued to grin at him.  
  
“And that right there was your first mistake, dear friend!” Oswald laughed in Ed’s suddenly confused face. “See, if I was in your frankly horrible shoes...You would be dead by now! But no...just have to stroke that massive...ego.” Oswald was rewarded for his words by Ed’s sudden blush and he cooed softly at the sight. It felt so good to taunt the man who had made his life a living hell, so good that his rational mind, the part which always kicked in to save his ass when he was in trouble, had completely cut off.   
  
“So tell me, Edward, what’s the plan? Torture me, beat me, make me cry out your name?” Ed flinched at his words as though Oswald had struck him, his face contorting with rage. He stalked away out of sight once again and Oswald heard him rummaging around, searching for something. When he finally reappeared he was holding a long strip of leather in one hand, coiled around his knuckles. A whip.  
  
“Tabby was willing to loan it to me for the night...I would prefer to use my scalpel of course but since you are still to feisty, this will have to suffice.” Ed uncoiled the leather from his grip and allowed it to tumble free, hand clutching the grip. He took slow, deliberate steps around Oswald until he was out of sight again, swelling with pleasure when he saw the man’s body grow stiff with tension. He kept his own body at a distance as he stopped behind him, reaching out to stroke across his shoulders with the edge of the whip, a little tease before the real fun began.  
  
“You are going to apologise for what you did to Isabella...you are going to beg for me to stop long before I do...and you _will. Call.me.Riddler!_ ” Ed hissed, sliding his hand up into Oswald’s hair to grip it tightly, holding him in place so he could safely move closer and hover his lips just behind Oswald’s ear. “Any more smart ass remarks before I start your punishment?” Oswald growled, gritting his teeth against the pain, and feeling sickly glad that Ed was standing behind him...had he been at his front, the obscene bulge in Oswald’s boxers may have spoiled the fun.  
  
“Bite me, _Edward!_ ” Oswald snapped, half hoping the man would take him up on the offer, but a sharp tug on his hair was the only reaction he got, and he managed to pass off his groan of pleasure for one of pain before Edward pushed him away.  
He heard the mans footsteps retreating again and he lowered his head, biting at his lip and bracing for the first blow. Seconds ticked by and Oswald was starting to grow impatient. Finally he snapped.  
  
“You’re not chickening out on me now are you, Edward? I thought you wanted to avenge your darling Isabelle?” The words had barely left his mouth when the whip lashed across his back with a crack, splitting the flesh easily and causing Oswald to shriek in pain.  
  
“ISABELLA!” Edward screamed back at him but Oswald barely heard him, lost in his own haze as Ed set a punishing rhythm, land lash after lash across the pale skin of his back until it was torn and bloody from the base of his neck to the hem of his boxers. Oswald writhed against his bonds, twisting and contorting as he anticipated each blow, but when Ed landed a particularly low blow which struck across his ass Oswald lost his control completely.  
  
“AH EDWARD!” He cried, a long drawn out moan as he felt his cock pulse, dangerously close to the edge now...all he needed was one more, just one more right there and he would have what he needed...but Ed had fallen silent, and as the pain receded Oswald realised he made a big mistake. If Ed knew...he had to have heard him, no chance when he was screaming like a well paid whore...Humiliation flushed his face bright red, which only made his cock ache with need all the more fiercely. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging, but he was so very close he could almost taste it. He wanted to cum.  
  
The sound of Ed’s hesitant footsteps approaching once more set him to quivering, and when the soft feeling of breath hit the nape of his neck he whimpered, and finally caved to his need.  
  
“E.Ed...”  
  
Ed moved like lightning, suddenly pressed up against Oswald’s back, soft silk like hellfire against his wounds, arms wrapped around his middle, hands pressing down against his aching erection. The duel feelings of pain and pleasure crashed over him like a wave and he screamed again, hips thrust up against Ed’s hands as he came, shooting load after load in his boxers and feeling the growing shame as the fabric grew moist and uncomfortable. Through it all, Ed remained silent and still, like stone at his back.  
When he finally slumped forward, all his strength gone from him, he felt Ed’s fingers slipping under the rim of his underwear and tightening around his flaccid and sensitive cock. He whimpered and tried to pull away, but Ed grabbed him by the hair again and yanked his head back, lips tickling over his ear.  
  
“You manipulative little slut!” He growled, the hand gripping his crotch suddenly gone, leaving him humping at the air as his cock tried in vain to rise again. Oswald was too far gone to realise what was happening until Ed had made his move, bringing the knife from his pocket and cutting the rope holding Oswald up. The smaller man gasped as his legs gave out beneath him, the ground rushing up at him suddenly, and when he hit the floor he cried out again but it was short lived. Ed was suddenly at his back, forcing him onto his knees, face pushed down against the filthy floor.  
  
“You think you can come in here and get off on your punishment Oswald, playing me for a fool?!” Ed yelled, pressing down over the smaller man and pinning him in place. “You like being treated like a cheap whore?” Oswald moaned into the dirt and shuffled his hips back as far as he could, pressing his ass up against the hard bulge in Edwards pants.  
  
“Pplease...Edward...” He gasped, moaning aloud when Ed brought his hand down hard on the side of his ass.  
  
“Keep still you little tramp! You take what I give you. You don’t get to demand anything from me!” Ed growled, sliding one hand around Oswald’s belly and slipping his fingers into the shaking man’s underwear, still sticky with his release.  
  
When he removed his hand, fingers coated with Oswald’s cum, he brought them up to press against Oswald’s lips with a smirk.  
  
“Suck them...” Ed ordered, pressing hard against Oswald’s pinched lips. The man struggled and tried to turn away, cheeks red and cries muffled behind his sealed lips, but Ed was persistent. He gripped him by the jaw tightly, forcing his mouth open and shoving his fingers inside. “I said SUCK! Get them nice and wet, or I’ll go in dry.” Oswald whined fearfully but did as he was told, wrapping his soft lips around the digits and sucking on them desperately, eyes fluttering shut as he tasted himself. Ed ran the fingers of his free hand through Os’ hair as the man worked his mouth and tongue along one finger, then the other, coating them generously with saliva.  
  
“Good boy.” Ed murmured in his ear. “That’s a good boy, suck them like you’d suck my cock.” Oswald groaned and took them in deeper, lost in his imaginings, and when Ed reached down again to pull Oswald’s boxers down around his knees the man whined happily, pushing his ass up for Ed like an offering.  
  
When Ed felt like he was sufficiently wet he pulled his fingers free, pushing Oswald face down again and wasting no time in working him open. The push of the first finger was hard going, Oswald was so tight around him that it took several tries before he could fully insert it. After a few minutes of fucking him on one, the man started to moan and push back, fucking himself on that one finger frantically. Ed was mesmerised by the sight of Oswald, how easily he adjusted to him, how he moaned and cried out for more even when Ed was at his roughest.  
  
There truly was nothing this beautiful man couldn’t take, a fact proven when Ed pushed his second and then third finger into him with seconds if each other, forcing beautiful cries from little Penguin ad he was forced wide open. Through it all Oswald wouldn’t stop begging, pleading with Ed to use him, hurt him, give him more! Edward was starting to forget why he had wanted Oswald to call him Riddler in the first place...Why would he, when the sound of his given name fell so beautifully from the lips of the former King. The moans, gasps and whimpers were not for Riddler...he couldn’t have him....but Edward could if he wanted. Edward could have it all. Oswald would deny him nothing!  
  
When Ed pulled his fingers free Oswald cried out, frantically scrambling backwards searching for Ed’s hand. He had be so close again, so near the edge, but he sighed happily again when he felt the blunt head of Edward’s cock against his hole.  
  
“Oh yes! Please! Please fuck me, don’t leave me here I...I’ll do anything please...I’m sorry, so sorry I...I’ll call you anything you want just please fuck me!” Oswald begged, crying happily when he felt Ed push into him steadily, splitting him open on his cock. When he was pressed completely up against Os’ back, close enough to press his lips to Oswald’s tear stained face, Ed felt himself coming undone, hatred melting away with the voice in his head. Everything felt clearer than it had done in months; the hot wet press of Oswald’s bloody back against his chest, the clench of the man around his cock, his breathing erratic beneath him. For the first time Ed saw it all perfectly...Oswald could see him, all of him, and never look away...Oswald saw him, and loved what he saw...Oswald loved him.  
  
“R..ri..Riddler?” Oswald whimpered, the pain in his voice breaking Ed’s heart, and he leant over to place another kiss under the mans ear.  
  
“Edward...Nygma...” He pulled out and thrust forward, moaning loudly as he lost himself in the man below him, pleasure building quickly. Oswald cried out under him and when Ed reached down to grip his cock, jerking it in time with his thrust, Oswald came screaming for his Ed. The sudden clench of muscle drew a started gasp from Ed and he followed Oswald over the edge.  
The last thing he heard as the darkness closed in around him was the soft sound of Oswald muttering his name over and over again...  
  
“ _Oh Ed..._ ”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When Ed awoke he was lying in bed, dressed in fresh night clothes and at a complete loss as to how he got there. Until he saw Oswald, sitting in a chair not far from the bed and watching him warily. A small part of Ed’s mind screamed at him to find a knife and stab the smug little bastard in the heart, but for once he found it easy to shut down.  
  
_“Must be the endorphins...”_ He thought as he slowly sat up, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. He didn’t know what to say...how did one start a conversation after brutally torturing a man? His social skills were not good at the best of times and this was most certainly not the best of times. Thankfully, it was Oswald who spoke first.  
  
“I am sorry, you know...” He said, voice quiet and sad. Ed looked up and him and felt a flicker of pain but his heart wasn’t in it anymore.  
  
“You think a simple apology can fix what you have done?” Ed asked, his voice flat and emotionless for once. There was a brief flash of pain behind Oswald’s eyes before he shut it down quickly. He couldn’t let his anger take control again...not when his friend was hurting.  
  
“No. I don’t. But...it seems to me like we have reached a point were we have come to even ground.” Ed opened his mouth to speak but Oswald held up a hand for silence. “Please, my friend, allow me to finish...We have each caused the other an insurmountable amount of pain and if we don’t reach an understanding soon it will only get worse. I want this to end, Edward. I would like the chance to earn your love back...” Oswald waited for Ed to deny it, but when his friend remained silent, lows lowered to the bed, he continued. “I know it will take time, and you may never find those feelings again...and that’s okay...but would you at least give me the chance?”  
  
Edward kept quiet for a long time, thinking it over. Oswald had broken him when he had Isabella killed but...when all was said and done, they were all they had left in the world...  
  
“You know, most normal people wouldn’t find it in them to start a relationship with their ex’s murderer...” Ed finally said, peering up at Oswald with a strange smile on his face, and Oswald returned it gratefully.  
  
“Since when have you and I ever been normal, Edward.” Os joked, heart pattering against his chest when Ed chuckled lightly. When the moment was gone they grew serious again.  
  
“I am unsure if I can forgive you...” Ed stated, and when Oswald’s face started to fall Ed reached out to him, silently asking for his hand. “But I would like to try. I...I missed you, Ozzie...” The smile returned to Oswald’s face and he crossed the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and clasping Ed’s hand in his own.  
  
“I missed you to, my friend...”


End file.
